The present invention relates generally to power transfer systems for controlling the distribution of drive torque between the front and rear drivelines of a four-wheel drive vehicle and/or the left and right wheels of an axle assembly. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a power transmission device for use in motor vehicle driveline applications having a torque transfer mechanism equipped with a power-operated clutch actuator that is operable for controlling actuation of a multi-plate friction clutch.
In view of increased demand for four-wheel drive vehicles, a plethora of power transfer systems are currently being incorporated into vehicular driveline applications for transferring drive torque to the wheels. In many vehicles, a power transmission device is operably installed between the primary and secondary drivelines. Such power transmission devices are typically equipped with a torque transfer mechanism for selectively and/or automatically transferring drive torque from the primary driveline to the secondary driveline to establish a four-wheel drive mode of operation. For example, the torque transfer mechanism can include a dog-type lock-up clutch that can be selectively engaged for rigidly coupling the secondary driveline to the primary driveline to establish a xe2x80x9cpart-timexe2x80x9d four-wheel drive mode. When the lock-up clutch is released, drive torque is only delivered to the primary driveline for establishing a two-wheel drive mode.
A modern trend in four-wheel drive motor vehicles is to equip the power transmission device with an adaptively controlled transfer clutch in place of the lock-up clutch. The transfer clutch is operable for automatically directing drive torque to the secondary wheels, without any input or action on the part of the vehicle operator, when traction is lost at the primary wheels for establishing an xe2x80x9con-demandxe2x80x9d four-wheel drive mode. Typically, the transfer clutch includes a multi-plate clutch assembly that is installed between the primary and secondary drivelines and a clutch actuator for generating a clutch engagement force that is applied to the clutch assembly. The clutch actuator can be a power-operated device that is actuated in response to electric control signals sent from an electronic controller unit (ECU). Variable control of the electric control signal is typically based on changes in current operating characteristics of the vehicle (i.e., vehicle speed, interaxle speed difference, acceleration, steering angle, etc.) as detected by various sensors. Thus, such xe2x80x9con-demandxe2x80x9d transfer clutch can utilize adaptive control schemes for automatically controlling torque distribution during all types of driving and road conditions.
A large number of on-demand transfer clutches have been developed with an electrically-controlled clutch actuator that can regulate the amount of drive torque transferred to the secondary output shaft as a function of the value of the electrical control signal applied thereto. In some applications, the transfer clutch employs an electromagnetic clutch as the power-operated clutch actuator. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,024 discloses a electromagnetic coil that is incrementally activated to control movement of a ball-ramp drive assembly for applying a clutch engagement force to the multi-plate clutch assembly. Likewise, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 62-18117 discloses a transfer clutch equipped with an electromagnetic actuator for directly controlling actuation of the multi-plate clutch pack assembly.
As an alternative, the transfer clutch can employ an electric motor and a drive assembly as the power-operated clutch actuator. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,871 discloses an on-demand transfer case having a transfer clutch equipped with an electric motor that controls rotation of a sector plate which, in turn, controls pivotal movement of a lever arm that is operable for applying the clutch engagement force to the multi-plate clutch assembly. In addition, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 63-66927 discloses a transfer clutch which uses an electric motor to rotate one cam plate of a ball-ramp operator for engaging the multi-plate clutch assembly. Finally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,895,236 and 5,423,235 respectively disclose a transfer case equipped with a transfer clutch having an electric motor driving a reduction gearset for controlling movement of a ball screw operator and a ball-ramp operator which, in turn, apply the clutch engagement force to the clutch assembly.
While many on-demand clutch control systems similar to those described above are currently used in four-wheel drive vehicles, a need exists to advance the technology and address recognized system limitations. For example, the size and weight of the friction clutch components and the electrical power requirements of the clutch actuator needed to provide the large clutch engagement loads may make such system cost prohibitive in some four-wheel drive vehicle applications. In an effort to address these concerns, new technologies are being considered for use in power-operated clutch actuator applications.
Thus, its is an object of the present invention to provide a power transmission device for use in a motor vehicle having a torque transfer mechanism equipped with a power-operated clutch actuator that is operable to control engagement of a multi-plate clutch assembly.
As a related object, the torque transfer mechanism of the present invention is well-suited for use in motor vehicle driveline applications to control the transfer of drive torque between a first rotary member and a second rotary member.
According to one preferred embodiment of the present invention, a torque transfer mechanism and control system are disclosed for adaptively controlling transfer of drive torque from a first rotary member to a second rotary member in a power transmission device of the type used in motor vehicle driveline applications. The torque transfer mechanism includes a multi-plate friction clutch assembly operably disposed between the first and second rotary members, and a clutch actuator assembly for generating a clutch engagement force to be exerted on the clutch assembly. The clutch actuator assembly includes an electric motor/brake unit, a torque/force conversion mechanism and a force amplification mechanism. The electric motor/brake unit can be switched by the control system between a motor mode and a brake mode for generating an output torque that is converted by the torque/force conversion mechanism into an axially-directed thrust force. Thereafter, thrust force is amplified by the force amplification mechanism to define the clutch engagement force.
According to the present invention, the control system operates the motor/brake unit in its motor mode when the speed of one of the rotary members is less than a predetermined threshold speed value so as to drive a rotor of the motor/brake unit which causes axial movement of an output member of the torque/force conversion mechanism. The control system switches the motor/brake unit into its brake mode when the rotary speed exceeds the threshold speed value so as to apply a dynamic brake torque to the rotor for controlling axial movement of the output member of the torque/force conversion mechanism. Thus, the present invention provides a clutch actuator assembly utilizing a low torque electric motor which acts as a generator during operation in its brake mode so as to significantly reduce the electrical power requirement needed to adaptively control torque transfer through the clutch assembly.
The torque transfer mechanism of the present invention is adapted for use in a power transmission device for adaptively controlling the drive torque transferred between a primary driveline and a secondary driveline. According to one preferred application, the power transmission device of the present invention is a transfer case with the torque transfer mechanism arranged as a torque transfer coupling for providing on-demand torque transfer from the primary driveline to the secondary driveline. In accordance with another preferred application, the torque transfer mechanism is used in the transfer case as a torque biasing coupling for varying the torque distribution and limiting interaxle slip between the primary and secondary driveline. According to another preferred application, the power transmission device is a drive axle assembly with the torque transfer mechanism arranged as a torque bias coupling to control speed differentiation and torque distribution across a differential unit.